Sweetheart
by NERC
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione and an unspoken relationship. Not once id a word ever said to the other while they can hear it about the subject. But they both just, know.


**AN: Written for round 11 of the Quidditch League Competition. Prompts are, (word) blink, (word) determined, (word) announcement and song lyric is "When I kissed you and called you sweet heart" from Elivs Presley's song 'Are you Lonesome Tonight'.**

 **I do not in anyway own any part of the Harry Potter Universe**

 **Yule Ball, 4** **th** **year – Him**

I should have asked you to come here with me. Right after the announcement about this ball I nearly did. I came so very close to forgetting everything about who I am supposed to be and beg for your forgiveness. But I knew I would never get it. I knew you would never forgive me. I told myself that I would ignore you tonight.

And that would have worked, if you hadn't come with him. If you hadn't made yourself the center of attention. Almost everyone here was watching you. I felt jealous once I noticed this. I had no right to be, but I was. I couldn't help it.

You look brilliant tonight, like a princess. I had to force myself to look away, to pretend that I didn't care about you, which was harder to do than I care to admit.

I'm not the horrible person you think I am. I only wish that I could prove that to you. But if I even so much as spoke civilly towards you, you would be in danger. And if anything ever happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself.

Even though I don't know what love feels like, for I have never really loved or been loved by anyone except my mother, I believe that I'm starting to fall in love with you.

One day I hope I can at least tell you that I am not my father. That all of this is nothing more than an act to stay alive. You would understand, nobody else would, but if nothing more, you would understand why I did what I have.

You're dancing again, you're better than I expected you to be, I suppose I should know by now not to underestimate you. You even managed to calm your hair tonight, which I imagine you're quite proud of. Because despite that it does not look as horrible as I tell you, I know it annoys you that you can't seem to be able to tame it.

I'm leaving now, with some excuse about not wanting to be around Gryffindors falling from my mouth. Pansy follows me, and as soon as we are out of the hall she starts making fun of you. I wish to stop her, but I don't, I can't. She's calling me to hurry up, so I do, trying to pretend for one moment that it is you calling me by my first name. I hide in my dorm, because I knew that if I stayed out there any longer I might slip up.

I would be happy to earn even simply the smallest amount of your friendship.

But you're the Gryffindor Princess.

And I'm the Slytherin Prince.

And it would never work.

 **Yule Ball, 4** **th** **year – Her**

I'm not oblivious as you think I am. And you are not as discrete as I imagine you want to be. There is more to you. There is so much more than the spoiled brat that you portray.

I doubt Ron would ever completely come around, but I think that Harry would, in time.

I can feel your stare on me while I dance. Why do you watch me so closely? Why do you pretend to be your father? You've stopped looking now, you probably just realized what you were doing.

You look nice tonight, or maybe it is just because you're not throwing harsh remarks at me. I can see it hurts you too, to be so mean. We could help you, if only you asked.

I fear that you're being threatened, for why else would you continue to do what makes you miserable? By who I don't know, your father maybe? Do your friends report to him? Is that why you constantly mask your emotions and opinions? If only you would come to us, we could protect you.

We would be fine, Harry would protect you even if he didn't trust you and Ron would tolerate you, I promise you would be safe. We would all be safe, if only you asked for help.

You've left now, I don't know why. Is it so you don't slip and talk to someone? Talk to us? Is it because you're scared that your so called friends will notice that something is off?

 _Please_ , I want to scream, _we want to help you if only you would let us_.

I realize that there must be someone else you are trying to protect, for if it was simply you the loss would be less than the gain. Not Ron, I doubt you care enough about him to let yourself me manipulated. It wouldn't be Harry because I'm sure you know that he can defend himself better than all of us. So me? Do you stay in pain to keep me safe? Why would you do that?

Because although I don't understand, I do. And a small voice in my head gets me thinking, thinking that I might want to be your sweetheart too.

 **Hospital Wing, End of 5** **th** **year – Him**

Please tell me you'll be okay. I snuck in to see you last night, you were so _pale_. Pale enough that for a moment – a terrible, terrifying moment – I thought you were gone.

You know don't you? You're not the smartest girl in our year for nothing. I don't doubt that you know that I long to talk to you. But do you know why? Do you suspect? Because I think that you do. And for a second I allow myself to believe that you could love me too.

It is partially my father's fault that you are in here. Had I known I would have tried to stop you somehow. To warn you that he didn't actually have Black. It wouldn't have stopped you, you would have been determined to get there and there would have been nothing I could do about it. You'll recover soon, I know, but I can't stop the guilt. I press a kiss to your forehead, and leave, whispering 'get well sweetheart' as I do.

 **Hospital Wing, End of 5** **th** **year – Her**

I blink slowly as I wake up. You were here weren't you? Probably blaming yourself because your father was involved. You and Harry are extremely similar in that regard, always blaming yourselves over sometime that you had no control over. I want to let you know that I would not reject you, even after this year. Please, let me help you, before you do something that can't be undone.

 **Hogwarts, Sometime in 6** **th** **year – Him**

I haven't thought about you much recently, except to make sure that you are safe. You would be disappointed in me now, I'm sure. But I have to do this, He'll kill my mother if I don't. And despite everything, she's still my mother. I only hope that you can forgive me for what I have to do.

 **Hogwarts, Sometime in 6** **th** **year – Her**

I've tried to convince Harry that he's wrong, that you wouldn't have actually joined them. But I am starting to believe him. I know you've been assigned a task, I never doubted that. But I do truly fear for you. Because you're not a killer, that is what he asked you to do right? Kill someone? I fear what will happen once you too realize this, once he finds out that you failed. You're getting dangerously close to the edge. And I don't think I could pull you back if you fell.

 **Malfoy Manor, 7** **th** **year – Him**

I tried sweetheart, please believe that. I wish that you weren't here but I also know that you won't be going anywhere willingly. Not while Potter is here.

Nor will you tell Bellatrix what she wants to know, not the truth anyway. Or maybe you will, you have a way of wording what you say that makes whatever you are saying the truth in some way. I admire your strength, I do, and your bravery. But I also despise them.

Because if you were not so strong, so brave so loyal, then maybe they would take mercy on you.

But you will fight to the end, I know that.

When Potter and Weasley show up, I'm not even surprised, and I don't try to fight when Potter grabs for the wands.

Take them.

Be careful and be safe.

 **Malfoy Manor, 7** **th** **year – Her**

I know you tried, so did I. But I knew you could tell even with his face all swollen that it was Harry. Don't be too harsh on yourself, you did try to prevent them from identifying us. It's not your fault, they would have found out.

Even over my own screams I can hear Ron's, Harry is trying to quiet him down no doubt. And almost equally as loud, I can hear the regret rolling off you.

I barley register anything else until Ron pulls me out of the way of the chandelier. Harry has our wands and we're leaving before much else can happen. As I look back, I notice you don't seem surprised. I only hope that you survive now that we've escaped.

 **After the Battle – Him**

You're alive, I'm glad you're alive. I know that we'll never be friends, I was one of _them_ , even if I didn't really want to be. I could have fought harder against them, but I'm not the brave one. That has always been you. We'll never be more than old class mates, maybe co-workers, and I'll never call you sweetheart again. Not even to myself. But I am content with the way things ended. Not happy, but content. I don't think any of us are going to be truly happy for a while.

 **After the Battle – Her**

You nearly died today, we all did. Some of us weren't so lucky. I suppose I'm glad you're alive but you fought against us, I can't forgive you anymore, it's too much to forget. But I am glad you survived. I'm alright with the way things ended. But I don't think I'll be any better than alright for a while. I lost too many friends today. We all did.


End file.
